I'm Always Win!
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARDS: RUN TO WIN. Dalam situasi apa pun, Bud selalu "menang" dari Clifford. Dalam tanda kutip tentunya. Mau tahu apa saja yang membuat Bud unggul dari Clifford? Tahuu aja XD


Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

I'm Always Win! © Edelweiss Cliff aka Akari alias me =w=

**.:****FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARDS: RUN TO WIN**** :.**

Summary: Dalam situasi apa pun, Bud selalu "menang" dari Clifford. Dalam tanda kutip tentunya. Mau tahu apa saja yang membuat Bud unggul dari Clifford? Tahuu aja XD

Genre: Humor/Friendship/Panjang fic

Main characters: Bud Walker/Clifford D. Lewis

Rate: T for gaje -_-

Warning: OOC,** gaje**, AU, typo nyelip nakal, some **OC**, **humor garing[s],** **bahasa tidak baku**, efek samping membuat mual pada yang membacanya saat maghrib-maghrib. DLDR bro!

* * *

><p><strong>1.) Mana Ekspresinya?<strong>

Clifford D. Lewis. Sangat sempurna sebagai manusia yang pernah ada di fiksi ini karena keinginan authornya. Populer, pintar, dan cukup disegani. Apalagi posisi dirinya sebagai atlet _football_ yang merupakan kebanggaan dari sekolah Adams Preparatory School, —yang prestasi olahraga sekolah ini cukup mencengangkan dan bikin mangap—membuat Clifford banyak disanjung-sanjung kaum hawa dan semua orang menyapanya: "Hai Clifford!". Namun orangnya sendiri cuek bebek, menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja dan berjalan seolah-olah ia sendiri adalah tokoh utama film I Am Legend. Clifford nyaris sempurna, ya. Kalau saja ia tidak mahal senyum, pasti sudah direkrut jadi model dan jadi bintang. Tapi orangnya sendiri tidak mau masuk ke dunia begituan, selain pelit ekspresi, Clifford sangat jutek dan sarkastik.

Sedangkan Bud sangat murah senyum. Saking murahnya jadi murahan. Bud lumayan populer. Meskipun kepopulerannya, jumlah fans-nya, beda sekian nol-koma-nol-nol-nol-nol persen dari Clifford. Alias, Bud dan Clifford nyaris sejajar kalau soal ketenaran. Tapi jongkok kalau soal kepintaran. Bud paling payah dalam pelajaran eksak dan bahasa Prancis. Sehingga ia terkadang meminta 'secuil' kemurahan hati Sang Bangsawan saat sedang ulangan –Bud dan Clifford sekelas—salah satu pelajaran di atas. Dan Bud tak pernah kapok jawaban atas kemurahan hati itu adalah jari tengah Clifford yang mengarah kepadanya.

Dan pada suatu hari, saat Bud sedang mengelola klub teater –karena Bud adalah penasihat klub teater tersebut, huek—salah seorang anggota dikabarkan telah mengalami kecelakaan motor karena tertabrak mobil di belakangnya. Padahal dengan mulia sang anggota itu membiarkan kucing lewat di depannya. Segera saja di otak Bud terbesit pikiran cemerlang agar Clifford menjadi pengganti orang itu –yang memerankan bandit dalam drama teater Rapunzel yang di bioskop berjudul Tangled itu loh—.

Langsung saja Clifford menolak mentah-mentah kalau dirinya bermain teater konyol dan memerankan bandit bersama wanita yang memakai wig 15 kilometer. Bukan Bud Walker namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Bukan Bud Walker namanya kalau Bud bisa menghasut guru-guru agar Clifford bisa mengikuti rencananya menjadi aktor teater. Dengan nada manis bahwa 'ini bagus untuk kemampuan bersosialisasinya' akhirnya mau enggak mau Clifford kini berdiri di ruangan klub teater.

Bud tahu, dibalik ekspresi Clifford yang datar-datar saja, pasti Clifford sudah sebal kepadanya setengah hidup. _Ha! Rasakan!_ _Waktunya mendidik Clifford agar berekspresi!_ Bud kini merasa ada kupu-kupu merayapi livernya. Di sana ada madunya kali.

Adegan 4. Saat sang bandit bernama Flynn Rider bertemu Rapunzel.

Clifford aka Rider: (bangun dari pingsan. Dengan wig konyol mengikat tubuh beserta kursinya. Membuat Clifford makin gondok.) "Apa." #suaranya dataarbangets.

Rapunzel: "Siapaa kau? Kenapaa kau masuk ke rumahkuu?" #suaranya sangaat indah –kalau didengar pakai ToA.

Rider: "Ngapain masuk ke rumahmu? Cuma tuntutan naskah kok." #eh malah ngambek.

Bud aka sutradara paling sotoy yang pernah ada: "Mana ekspresinyaa? Rapunzel! _You perfect babe_! Dan Clifford, mana ekspresimu tadi? Saat tertangkap Rapunzel dan ngambek tadi. Ulangi!"

Clifford: (gondok. Mengucapkan makian dalam berbagai bahasa tumbuhan dalam hati.) "Tch," (diam dengan wig melilit di badan.)

Rapunzel: (Senang. Bukan karena pujian Bud, malah karena main bareng Clifford.)

Bud aka sutradara paling sotoy yang pernah ada: _take me out _eh_ action_!

Rapunzel: "Siapaa kau? Kenapaa kau masuk ke rumahkuu?" #suaranya sangaat indah –kalau didengar pakai ToA. [copas aja]

Rider: (Clifford menarik nafas, membelalakkan mata, mulup mangap, sinet _on_. Dalam hati kesal banget.) Aku hanya lewat. Dan... Ini rambut? (memperhatikan iketan wig yang gaje.) #Clifford malu abiz, ekspresi lebay akhirnya keluar juga dari mukanya.

Bud aka sutradara paling sotoy yang pernah ada: (cekikikan. Guling-guling.)

Selama dua jam, adalah kegondokan yang paling eceng gondok buat Clifford. Kalau saja si sutradara itu tidak mengkorupsi guru-guru, Clifford bisa menghindar dari teater konyol itu. Sementara itu, karena mendengar bahwa Clifford akan main teater, membuat seluruh murid Adams Prep penasaran ingin nonton, dan menggosipkannya sepanjang waktu karena Rapunzel dan Rider kan ciuman di akhir film dua kali. Itu kan filmnya. Di teater enggak boleh karena merusak moral. Namun karena sudah terlanjur gosip oh go siip, akhirnya tersiarlah kabar paling nista bahwa Clifford-akan-main-teater-dan-ciuman-sama-lawan-mainnya-di-teater. Membuat semua gadis fans berat Clifford enggak relaaaaa! Habis, bukan mereka yang memerankan Rapunzel sih!

Maka dengan misterius yang memerankan Rapunzel tiba-tiba menghilang dan luka kakinya. Duh kasihan, pasti jadi korban kakak kelas fanatik Cliff menyeramkan huhu.

Malah tambah parah akibat ulah Bud membuat sayembara enggak jelas: "Siapa yang bisa memakai wig sepanjang 15 kilometer dan jalan-jalan sampai Madison Square hingga menimbulkan keheranan, dialah yang pantas menjadi lawan main Clifford di panggung teater!"

Kedengarannya sih gampang. Tapi kalau dipraktekkan susah lho. Pertama, ukuran wig-nya banyak yang tak sesuai sama kepala gadis-gadis karena ukuran kepalanya sangat langka untuk ukuran kepala. Kedua, beratnya bukan main! Memangnya wig sepanjang nista itu ringan enak-enak? Ketiga, sudah berat, harus diseret-seret sama kepala dan siap-siap saja diinjak saat mau jalan! Belum lagi dijahili dan ditangkap karena disangka penghuni panti rumah sakit jiwa yang nyasar. Alhasil, banyak memakan korban jiwa. Para gadis histeris dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa asli karena depresi sama wig nista itu. Akhir tragedi ini, para guru yang mengetahui akar dari permasalahan akhirnya protes sama Bud karena membuat SEMUA murid gadis jadi labil akibat sayembara anehnya. Dan oleh karena itu, wig terkutuk itu dibakar ala suku Papua dan yang membakar menari mengelilingi area bakar-bakaran. Serta drama Rapunzel itu dibatalkan. Sayang sekali ya sama wignya. Harganya mahal lho.

Alhasil, Bud yang ingin iseng ke Clifford yang berekspresi penuh dramatisi sinetron di depan warga sekolah, cuma bisa meratapi nasib. Sementara Clifford yang tetap pada muka datarnya, padahal sebenarnya ingin lonjak-lonjak kesenangan sambil sujud syukur, cuma bilang gini sama Bud:

"Mana ekspresinya?"

* * *

><p><strong>2.) Mau Pintar? Makanya Belajar!<strong>

Setelah gagal belur Bud menjahili Clifford, bukan Bud sang aktor beken namanya kalau menyerah. Akibat insiden itu, setengah dari jumlah gadis yang bersekolah di Adams Prep datang ke sekolah dengan muka zombie kecekek pintu. Sehingga banyak yang nyangka kalau lagi tren _emo style_. Lalu banyak yang makin 'menyipitkan mata' pada Bud. Namun Bud tidak peduli. Atau tidak tahu? Sebaiknya tidak tahu. Demi keselamatan psikis Bud.

Lagi-lagi ulangan mendadak guru Matematika yang membuat murid-murid **SENANG** banget. Alias **SE**rasa **N**er**A**ka **N**ge**G**alau. Bukan Clifford namanya kalau mengikuti ekspresi kesedihan massa. Memang Clifford otaknya encer. Tapi enggak encer-encer amat karena kalau encer kan menjijikan gitu.

Meja yang berdempetan dipisah. Meja Clifford sama Bud bertemu dan terpisah sekitar dua puluh sentimeter. Mata Bud yang jernih dan tanpa minus dapat men-_zoom_-kan matanya sampai ke kertas jawaban ulangan Clifford. Membuat Clifford yang tahu itu merasa jengah. Ingin banget Clifford pindah tempat duduk. Tapi gengsi bilang-bilang sama guru makanya enggak jadi.

Selama dua jam ulangan matematika akhirnya dimulai. Baru lima menit, Bud sudah colak-colek genit sama Clifford.

"Clifford~ abang Bangsawan paling murah hati yang pernah ada, jawaban nomor satu apa?"

Meminta jawaban dengan gaya banci najong di pinggir jalan, membuat Clifford jijik. Najis.

Amit-amit kasih jawaban. Kasih ibu aja enggak. Clifford mempertanyakan akan kewarasan Bud yang kebal banget ya sama penolakannya yang keras kalau-enggak-ada-ampun-saat-ulangan. Mulai ngasih jawaban yang salah, sampai gertakan sambal akan adanya CCTV. Apakah Bud adalah mahluk Tuhan paling waras sewaras-warasnya saking warasnya bikin Clifford heran dan sumpek padanya? Atau Clifford sendiri yang enggak waras? _Who knows_.

Akhirnya Clifford memilih untuk mencuekkan Bud. Bud yang ngomong sendiri atau bertingkah autis, Clifford gak peduli. Dengan tangan kanannya Clifford berusaha menutupi kertas jawabannya sama Bud. Tapi tetap saja, Bud yang memiliki leher bak jerapah bisalah intip-intip angka yang ditulis Clifford dan menuliskannya ulang di kertas coretan buat masang togel. Kesal karena ulah orang paling rusuh ini, Clifford akhirnya melayani ocehan Bud yang sudah melantur ke bahasa Jepang.

"Cliff, kamu tuh pelit sekali. Pelit itu membuat rezeki kamu seret tahuu." ucap Bud dengan nasihat menjijaykan.

Clifford hanya berdecak kesal, "Masa bodoh. Berhenti menggangguku!"

Bud hanya terkekeh geli. "Kau hanya menyampaikan sepatah kata itu padaku? Kukuku, kehabisan kata-kata?"

Clifford menghela nafas, "Huh, tak kusangka kau yang bodoh bisa kerja-jadi-aktor."

Bud meyangkal, "Aktor itu membutuhkan skill kinestetik dan ekspresi muka, Clifford. Pelajaran seperti ini kurang begitu berpengaruh pada karirku." Dengan sotoynya, Bud berpidato gaje.

"Terserah, aku bisa menyebarkan kabar pada semua kalau kau aktor-Hollywood-yang-terkenal-namun-bodoh-dalam-mengerjakan-ilmu-eksak-tingkat-JHS."

Bud terdiam sebentar, namun ia berusaha bertahan. "Tak akan yang peduli dengan itu, semua orang mementingkan tampangku di bioskop." ujar Bud.

Clifford terdiam. Membuat Bud merasa kalau ia menang beragumen dengan Clifford. Kemudian Bud melanjutkan aksi menyonteknya sekali lagi. Yippie! Terlihat dengan jelas beberapa jawaban dari Clifford. Bud bersuka-cita, menyangka kalau Clifford depresi dan akhirnya memasrahkan jawabannya akan dilihat olehnya. Bagus! Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh, bukan Clifford namanya kalau pasrah kayak habis kalah main poker. Eh tunggu, Clifford gak akan pernah kalah main poker. Tapi pokoknya aneh. Aneeeh banget. Karena waktunya makin sempit, Bud memutuskan untuk melihat kertas jawaban Clifford yang rada lusuh itu. Bel berbunyi dengan indah, menandakan bel kemenangan untuk Bud yang enggak-tahu-ia-menangnya-pakai-cara-gimana.

Begitu semua murid mengumpulkan kertas jawaban, Bud melihat sekilas kertas jawaban Clifford yang bertuliskan… "Name: Mark us Horizon? _What the_?"

Dan eh eh ternyataa Bud ngeh soal kertas jawaban yang rada lusuh itu. Rupa-rupanya tanpa sepengetahuan Bud, Clifford sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangan dan menukar kertas jawabannya kepada Mark yang telah selesai juga. Mark yang terkenal rangking satu dari bawah itu telah membuat Bud histeris atas fakta itu. Berarti, rangking lima dari bawah yang merupakan langganan Bud telah? Akankah Bud harus belajar menyontek dengan baik dan benar? Sepertinya harus.

Ternyata menyontek membutuhkan skill juga. Jangan ditiru sodara-sodara.

* * *

><p><strong>3.) Hey Soul Sister<strong>

Bud lelah. Bud capek. Bud galau. Bud labil. Bud rapuh. Bud tersakiti. Budek. Pokoknya Bud lah.

Syet dah. Belum lagi ketergalauan Bud terhabisi, terlihatlah adik perempuannya, Rebecca, sedang memakan setempat-bekal es krim cokelat-stoberi-nanas kesukaannya! _Ya ampun! Ujian apa lagi yang Engkau berikan kepadaku?_ Batin Bud risau. Eah.

"Ya ampun Rebeccantik! Jangan habisin es krim kakak lakimu yang ganteng ini napa…!" teriak Bud frustasi sekalian muji. Beberapa ulah Rebecca belakangan ini membuat Bud mumet. Namanya juga remaja. Eah.

"Ganteng, ganteng! Gangguan telinga?" bentak Rebeca sambil menjilat-jilat sendok buat nyendok es krim. Rebecca yang berusia 10 tahun namun kemampuan ngeyelnya seperti anak berusia 16 tahun hanya cuek bebek, dengan kurang ajar ia memakan es krim kakaknya itu. Mirip banget sama kakaknya.

"Huwaah! Sini, sini!" Bud langsung menyergap es krim yang dipegang Rebecca. Hup! Dengan mudah bisa merebut sekotak es krim beserta sendoknya. Lalu Bud langsung menyendok es krim itu pake sendok yang dijilat Rebecca tadi. Euh, jijik!

"Iiih! Ganggu aja! Kakak kan bisa beli es krim lagi! Punya uang juga. Seharusnya kau mandiri dan pergi dari rumah ini!" benar-benar adik durhaka ye. Gak tahu ya uang jaminan PNS ayah Bud gak cukup. Makanya tambah-tambah dikit dari penghasilan Bud dan digunakan untuk membiayai uang SPP Rebecca. Dan Bud dengan tragis jadi tulang rusuk keluarga. Asli. Tanpa rekayasa.

Rebecca Walker. Saudara perempuan muda Bud yang ngaku-ngaku reinkarnasi Cleopatra eh nyatanya reinkarnasinya Adolf Hitler. Makanya rada suka genosida gitu. Tapi meskipun begitu, adik perempuan Bud sangat baik hati saat cari muka ke papa mama saat berantem dan rajin menabung saat ada diskon _dress cute _di mall. Sehingga membuat Bud sayang kepadanya. Sayang banget buat digibeng. Katanya.

Sementara Bud menghabiskan es krim sehingga yang menulis fic ngiler karena lagi puasa, Rebecca menyahut, "Oi kak! Katanya makan es krim sambil muka jelek gitu artinya lagi kesel!" sotoy, begitulah Rebecca.

"Emang lagi kesel! Apa sih? Mau bantu? Mau ngasih kunci jawaban ulangan Pak Trex? Enak saja. Yang terakhir, mau banget." sembur Bud cepet sehingga beberapa cipratan berkilauan dari mulutnya menyembur keluar. Zat limbah berbahaya, sebut Rebecca.

"Gara-gara siapa? Apakah karena kakak Clifford yang keren itu~?" tanya Rebecca sambil menyanjung kata terakhirnya itu. Membuah Bud... Euh, enek.

"Grr...! kenapa sih kau selalu saja muja-muja dia? Bukankah ada kakakmu ini yang pantas untuk dibanggakan? Terkenal nih abangmu!" ujar Bud.

"Terkenal sih terkenal! Tapi aku gondok kalau nonton film kakak! Soalnya akting kakak itu _lho_ yang mengerikan." jelas Rebecca. "Selain itu tidak semua film kakak yang bisa kutonton. Soalnya 2-3 film rating M meski kakak cuma nongol jadi tukang sapu di sana!" ujar Rebecca jujur. Banget.

Bud memandang es krim yang kini tinggal cair-cairnya saja. Kemudian matanya beralih memandang Rebecca yang oprek _remote_ TV yang lagi tanyangin Animax. Memang sih Rebecca reseh kayak kantong kreseh. Tapi Bud terkesan banget sama Rebecca yang setia menonton film yang ada dirinya meskipun Bud cuma muncul semenit sebagai pedagang kaki lima. Terus, Bud bisa melatih kemampuan ngelesnya lewat adiknya yang lebih mahir dalam keahlian ini. Makanya, sifat-sifat sotoy Bud yang kekanak-kanakan ternyata belajar dari seniornya, yaitu Rebecca. Lalu Bud menerapkannya pada Clifford.

_And well_, apakah Bud rada mumet akhir-akhir ini terus melampiaskannya kepada adiknya yang—euh—mendapatkan kemanisan dirinya? Padahal adiknya sudah berjasa banyak untuk memboroskan uangnya? Itu terlalu. Maksudnya bagian yang memboroskan uang Bud.

Maka, Bud dengan segenap kemurah-hatinya, menghampiri Rebecca dan bertanya sekedar basa-basi, "Eh, menurutmu, gimana sih kakak Clifford?" tanya Bud.

"Kakak Clifford itu… Amat-sangat-ganteng-dan-_perfect_-banget." jelas Rebecca ala Wendy Cagur. "Gemesin, lucu, imut, rambut pirangnya menggoda, _hot_, menggoda iman, tubuhnya kakoi pasti _sixpack_, baik hati, tidak sombong, keren, manis, mempesona, lalu…" Rebecca kemudian menoleh ke Bud yang gemetaran disampingnya kayak lagi sakaw. _What happen_?

"**HWAKAKAKAKAKAK—! **LUCU, IMUT, MANIS, APAAN TUUHH COBA—? **GAHAHAHA!**" asli, Bud meledak pake mulut mangap lalu ngakak setengah mati begitu mendengar pendeskripsian Rebecca tentang Clifford yang lebay abiz itu. Kalau Clifford yang mendengarnya langsung, pasti _quarterback_ itu langsung muntah-muntah. Yang diketawain hanya bisa menimpuknya pake bantal bekas iler Bud. _Buak_!

* * *

><p><strong>4.) Shopperazzi<strong>

Pergi ke supermarket _ah_, yang letaknya di mall aja biar gengsian gitu. Bud menarik kereta belanja yang kalau dilihat dari jauh, Bud seperti om-om uke yang belanja keperluan rumah tangga buat semenya yang lagi menunggu di rumah. Tapi tapi, kenapa Bud belanja-blinji ya? Kan bisa mesen lewat telepon. Eh tunggu, belum ada layanan pesan antar sayur mayur rupanya.

Bud masih cekikikan gaje, masih teringat akan deskrip lebay adiknya itu. Rasanya, Bud ingin ngeliat Clifford sekarang, terus ngakak hebat di depannya. Pokoknya lucu deh. Tapi Bud harus menahan nafsu itu sekarang. Karena Bud terkenal banget, sehingga kemana-mana rada susah sehingga Bud menyamar jadi om-om uke yang belanja keperluan rumah tangga buat semenya yang lagi menunggu di rumah dengan memakai kacamata hitam dan jenggot tempelan. Kayaknya lebih mirip kakek-kakek uke terus tubuhnya kependekan untuk seorang kakek-kakek deh.

Beli es krim, beli sosis sonaig, beli nanas, beli toge, beli sawi, beli daun kemangi, beli mi rebus, beli timun, beli selada, duh, kayak pasar aja. Iya dong, pasar ber-AC. Yaah, sekalian lunasin perjanjian Bud sama ibunya untuk belanja keperluan di dapur. Eh demi apa Bud melihat sejabrik rambut kuning nyembul di samping kasir? _Itu Clifford~! Apa pula dia kemari?_ Tanya Bud dalam hati.

Ingin deh ngakak luar biasa sekarang. Tapi nanti diseret sama om sekuriti karena dikira gila gitu. Makanya Bud dengan susah payah menahan hasrah ketawanya. Dan hasrat menggelikan itu hilang dengan sukses begitu Bud melihat Clifford bersama seorang gadis di sampingnya!

_Wat? Watdehel nih mata gak salah lihat? _Batin Bud syok luar biasa. Bud memperhatikan gadis yang tingginya sedikit lebih rendah dari Clifford. Rambutnya cokelat daun gugur pendek dan matanya biru, cantik sekali. Ternyata selera Clifford oke juga _nih_ dalam memilih cewek. Bud merasa tersaingi status kejombloan menjadi lebih lama karena Clifford setahu Bud kan jomblo juga. Meski nih dua orang tajir, sebenarnya mereka pemilih-milih makanya gak laku. Penasaran ah, Bud akhirnya ngikutin mereka berdua sampai nyaris lupa bayar belanjaan ke kasir.

Sambil membawa dua kantung belanja yang gede-gede di tangan, Bud berlagak seolah kakek-kakek gaul sambil buntutin Clifford sama _ntu_, pacarnya. Sampai-sampai nyaris salah naik eskalator sama kejengklang mobil _remote control_ promosi yang segaja diseliwerkan. Untung naluri Bud sebagai _receiver_ agar mempertahankan hasil belanjaannya di tangan. Kalau enggak, ya jatuh lah.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di _basement_, di mana angin sepoi-sepoi AC raib di tempat ini. Bud penasaran tingkat wahid! Apa sih hubungan dengan Clifford dan gadis cantik misterius itu? Oke, Bud membuat analisis yang diyakininya setara dengan Sherlock Holmes. Dilihat dari Clifford dan sang gadis yang belanja bareng, kemungkinan Clifford dan gadis itu menikah muda. Soalnya kebiasaan belanja bareng itu kan cuma dimiliki sama pengantin yang masih anget-anget di oven. Terus, mereka berdua membeli makanan dan sayur mayur yang enggak jauh beda dengan Bud. Memperkuat analisis Bud bahwa mereka tuh sudah hidup bersama dan tinggal terpisah dengan keluarga!

Oh my God, Bud membatin sendu. Mereka berdua menikah padahal Clifford masih pelajar? Emang sih sudah punya KTP tapi kan kecepetan sekali. Dilihatnya Clifford dan gadis itu menuju ke mobil, dengan Clifford yang memegang kemudi. Bud pasti bisa membayangkan gimana ekspresi Rebecca begitu mendengar fakta ini. Soalnya cita-cita Rebecca setelah kuliah di Jerman mau kerja jadi istrinya Clifford. Tapi seneng juga sih ngelihat adik reseh itu menderita melanglang buana. Beuh.

Lalu Bud mendekatkan dirinya ke target yaitu mobil silver Clifford untuk mendapatkan analisa lebih lanjut. Sialnya, ada polisi tidur yang gak bakal bangun-bangun nyenggol kakinya si Bud sehingga si pemilik kaki terjungkal dan belanjaan sukses nyebar sana-sini. Sehingga menghalangi jalur mobil yang dikendarai Clifford. Terpaksaa, Clifford yang melihat pemandangan di sana langsung ngebantu Bud yang dikiranya kakek tua lansia yang kesasar. Bukannya Clifford baik hati, hanya lebih cepat selesai kalau Clifford bantu gitu.

Bud jaga jarak dari Clifford dan membatukkan suaranya agar seperti kakek-kakek keselek obeng, "Khe khe ekh, te…ri…ma…ka…sih… Nak—!" Dan Clifford hanya mengangguk cuek. Siip, soal nyamar Bud emang jagonya!

Setelah belanjaan Bud terkumpul, mulailah aksi Bud yang sangat tidak ditunggu-tunggu. "Nak, siapa sih…itu…? Pacar kamu ya…nak?" tanya Bud _to the point_.

"Pacar?" ujar Clifford cengok. Yaah, tapi Clifford anggap wajar aja soalnya orang tua itu kan rada telmi. "Dia ibu saya."

**JDEEERRR—!** Serirama dengan _soundtrack _Titanic, Bud mangap dengan beberapa helai jenggot yang rontok masuk ke mulutnya. Clifford yang enggak tahan sama kegajean si kakek langsung pergi tanpa salamlekum. Teriak Bud dalam hati, _WAAIIITTT! IBUNYA AWET MUDA BANGET! KOK BISA? MAU DONG AWET MUDA KAYAK GITU—!_

Lalu Bud merenung, bagaimana tampangnya saat 30 tahun mendatang. Apakah dia sudah mati? _Only God's who knows._

* * *

><p><strong>5.) Please deh<strong>**,**** don't lost!**

Bud berjalan kayak mayat lagi bangun abis mati suri. Sehingga beberapa kali Bud melayang jalannya. Maksudnya lompat-lompa memprihatinkan gitu. Bikin murid-murid Adams Prep rada empati karena menganggu pemandangan jalan. Makanya mereka rada takut pada Bud takutnya dikecek mendadak. Kenapa sih Bud kayak gitu? Oooh, Bud penasaran seperempat mati soal kemarin. Ibu Clifford yang awet muda itu loh.

_Duh, kok bisa sih? Galau nih!_ Batin Bud sibuk sendiri. Apalagi Bud sendiri yang menjelaskan ke pembaca bahwa ibu Clifford sangat cantik. Apa Bud kena penuaan dini lebih cepat ya dengan bukti Bud mengakui kecantikan seorang wanita berusia –demi asdfghjkl—kayak ibunya sendiri? Duh, perasaan seumuran Katy Pery deh.

_Aaah, udah deh. Lupain aja!_ Bud ngusek-ngusek rambutnya sampai jadi sapu ijuk lalu buru-buru dibenerin lagi. Habis, membutuhkan waktu setengah jam buat benerin rambut cepaknya si Bud. Ntar bentuknya tak karuan terus mengundang burung pipit untuk bersarang di dalamnya deh. Eeh, tuh ada si tukang diem alias Clifford yang baru aja mau masuk kelas.

Bud menghampiri Clifford. Dan yang dihampiri ingin tampar muka sendiri sekarang juga. Ada apa pula si reseh bangkotan ini? Biasanya sih diganggu saat sudah masuk kelas karena si _receiver_ selalu terlambat masuk kelas. Tapi, tapi, sungguh sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Bud enggak terlambat masuk kelas! Bukankah kemajuan yang sangat biasa sodara-sodara?

"Ada apa? Hah!" bentak Clifford seperti mengetahui kalau pacarnya selingkuh sama cowok lain. Yang dibentakin hanya narik nafas panjaaannnggg bangets. Lalu dia menjauh dikit, takut entarnya disambut sepatu kiri Clifford.

"Ibumu… Usianya berapa sih?" tanya Bud tanpa basa-basi. Membuat Clifford merasa nih anak mau melakukan revolusi untuk percakapan enggak biasa.

"Yang jelas sudah kepala empat. Memangnya apaan?" ujar Clifford sambil memperhatikan muka Bud yang mirip lukisan Van Goh. Memangnya lukisan Van Goh gimana? Hanya _google_ yang tahu.

"SUMPAH?" ulang Bud cengok. "Ibumu kok awet muda banget GITU?" ucap Bud keki, membuat Clifford heran. Kok tahu sih tampang ibunya yang hanya bisa dilihat leluasa oleh ayahnya? Clifford mengingat-ingat saat ia dan ibunya terakhir kali belanja bareng. Sebenarnya sih Clifford emoh belanja kayak gitu sama ibunya. Cuma sayang, sang ayah yang biasa anterin si ibu lagi kaki sakitnya jadinya terpaksa deh. Toh biarin, nanti dapat pulsa modem tambahan. Ups.

_And well_, Clifford akhirnya tahu begitu ia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Jadi kakek-kakek enggak jelas itu si Bud rupanya? Kenapa gak nyadar ya? Kesel deh jadinya. Langsung saja tangan Clifford meraih kakinya terus melepas sepatunya. Bud yang tahu itu langsung ambil langkah seribu dan lari secepatnya. Tapi kecepatan lari Bud yang ecekecek bisa kesusul sama lemparan laser sepatu Clifford. _Touch down_! Kena kepalanya! Tapi seketika itu Clifford malah lemes. Lho, kenapa?

Clifford menyadari betapa enggak _smart_ penampilan dirinya. Ke kelas entar Clifford belajar bersama kedua kaki yang satunya enggak pake sepatu. Kayak orang sinting deh. Bayangin aja, jalan kesana kemari pake sepatu satu biji doang? Ih serem banget. Alhasil, Clifford mesti menebalkan muka begitu ia masuk kelas dengan satu sepatu dipakai di kaki! Betapa gak jelasnya coba! Gara-gara Bud sih yang membuatnya naik darah. Namanya juga darah muda. Hihi.

(o^n^)-[] * []-(^n^o)

**cheers!**

Setelah itu, saat istirahat tiba, Clifford keluar kelas untuk mencari sepatunya yang ia lempar tadi. Duh, kemana ya? Mana tatapan psiko yang mengarah dirinya makin tajam lagi. Gaje kan jalan-jalan di koridor pake sepatu sebelahnya doang? Mana sialnya Clifford gak bawa sepatu cadangan lagi. Terus, gadis-gadis yang melihat dirinya, kebanyakan adalah fansnya, cekakak-cekikik gak jelas di dalam loker masing-masing alias kepala masuk ke lemari loker yang baunya sudah macam-macam. Habis sudah fansnya. Eh, itu mah Clifford gak peduli.

_By the way_, Bud kemana sih? Dia enggak masuk kelas lho dari tadi. Apa terluka karena lemparan sepatu Clifford? Enggak mungkin banget, tuh sepatu ringan dan harganya terjangkau. Atau setelah kena lempar Bud ke UKS karena Bud mengalami radang benjol mengingat ia sering dilemparin berbagai macam benda sama Clifford? Ah, Clifford jadi ingin tobat melempari Bud segala macem. Habis efek sampingnya begini. Bah.

Dan karena Bud enggak masuk kelas, Bud dapat poin berlapis dari guru yang ngabsen murid-murid. Apakah Bud bolos? Duh Bud, sudah deh akhiri karirmu sebagai _trouble maker_.

Akhirnya Clifford tiba di luar sekolah tepatnya di jalanan gitu. Mungkin Bud kabur ke luar sekolah. Soalnya misteri kehilangan Bud juga mengusik guru-guru yang penasaran. Satpam sama tukang kebun pun juga. Berbagai analisis rambling bermunculan. Ada yang bilang Bud diculik sama alien. Ada yang bilang Bud pergi dibawa mendadak sama sutradara filmnya. Dan siapa yang bilang Bud pergi ke Australia karena kena epilepsi langka mendadak? Woy, mikir dong.

Clifford beserta guru-guru sama satpam terus tukang kebung, tukang buang sampah, sampai ibu-ibu kantin mencari Bud. Para murid seneng aja sih perihal kehilangan Bud soalnya enggak ada guru yang masuk kelas sehingga bisa wara-wiri kemana aja. Tapi masalahnya ibu kantin ampe ikutan pergi cari Bud sehingga membuat murid-murid kelaperan di kantin. Terus tukang sapu juga ikutan sehingga koridor menjadi kotor. Maka, akhirnya SELURUH warga sekolah Adams Prep mencari si aktor muka bangkotan itu. Di mana sih Bud? _Search_ di _Google_ aja enggak ada.

Selanjutnya, Clifford pergi ke sudut paling sepi dan terpencil yang terletak di ujung lapangan _football_. Inginnya sih, Bud muncul tiba-tiba. Eh ternyata bener. Bud ada di sanaaa! Wah, Clifford berbakat jadi cenayang rupanya.

Dengan muka dongkol makan jengkol, Clifford menghampiri Bud yang lagi celingak-celinguk enggak jelas itu. Bukankah kehilangannya membuat seluruh warga sekolah geger?

"Bud, kembalikan sepatuku!" hardik Clifford langsung begitu melihat Bud memegang sepatunya. Bud yang tahu itu hanya nyengir cekikikan.

"Khikhikhi! Nyaman enggak jalan pake satu sepatu?" tanya Bud kurang ajar. "Makanya, jangan lemparin diriku pake sepatu ayahmu ya!" ujar Bud.

_Enak aja disangka sepatu bokap, beli sendiri tauk._ Protes Clifford dalam hatinya yang terdalam. "Kemana saja kau? Kau menghilang selama dua jam pelajaran."

"Kenapa? Kangen?" tanya Bud. Membuat Clifford ingin muntah.

"Jawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Di mana kau selagi membawa sepatuku!" bentak Clifford.

"Di hatimu~" jawab Bud menjijaykan. "Eh, tadi apa? Aku menghilang?" tanya Bud telmi. Clifford hanya mengangguk gondok.

_Masa sih diriku ngilang?_ Tanya Bud dalam hatinya yang sedang menetralisir racun. Bud melihat jam tangannya. "Masih jam tujuh kok."

"Dodol." guman Clifford pelan.

"Tapi sumpah, jamnya masih baru loh. Ini nih, detiknya masih gerak." kata Bud jujur sembari memperlihatkan jam tangannya. "Apa diriku mengalami dilatasi waktu ya?"

"Ini bukan StarWars!" bentak Clifford. "Pokoknya, balikin sepatuku!"

Misteri akan hilangnya Bud selama dua jam, dari jam 7 sampai jam 9 membuat semua warga sekolah bergidik ngeri. Mereka lalu menyakini bahwa Bud diculik alien terus Bud dihilangkan ingatannya di bagian ia bertemu alien, dibawa sama pesawat berkecepatan cahaya sehingga Bud mengalami dilatasi waktu, kemudian diturunin karena Bud berisik dan muncul di sudut lapangan _football_. Misteri ini berlanjut ke meja kopi FBI yang percaya beud akan adanya alien. _Well_, selama seminggu Bud enggak masuk sekolah karena diintrogasi sama diamati sama orang-orang FBI. Sumfeh, gak lebay deh.

Dan seminggunya lagi, Bud muncul di sekolah dengan muka suntuk dan gondok.

"Gila! Beneran daku ketemu FBI!" kata Bud ngomong sendiri. Clifford yang disampingnya, menganggapnya bahwa ia tidak disamping mahluk yang berisik itu.

"Ei Clifford! Memangnya aku ketemu dan diculik alien ya?" tanya Bud.

"Kau yang alami! Seharusnya kau yang tahu sendiri!" dengus Clifford. Habis, Clifford jadi sasaran juga. Ia diintrogasi sama FBI cuma lima hari karena yang pertama kali menemukan Bud.

Bud berusaha mengingat-ingat. Namun hasil yang didapat malah kepalanya cenat-cenut makan _peanut_. Emangnya Bud beneran gitu diculik alien? Duh, bingung plus galau, gak usah dipikirin deh. Toh dengan begitu ia bisa kembali belajar dan membaca. Ah, kayak Bud rajin belajar aja.

"Eh? Tunggu!" kejut Bud tiba-tiba. "Clifford! Kok bisa ibumu awet muda gitu?"

Gubrak! Clifford malu abis perkataan Bud tadi didenger sama murid-murid yang berada di kelas. Habis Bud kalau ngomong kayak pak RT makan ToA. Clifford akhirnya jawab dengan suara pelan. "Mana kutahu. Kuanggap biasa setelah itu."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Bud pelan juga. Akhirnya Clifford dan Bud jadi bisik-bisik tetangga. Mesra deh.

"Pokoknya tidak tahu." Kata Clifford. "Tanya sama ayahku saja enggak dikasih jawaban."

"Yaah," ujar Bud pasrah. Enggak dapet deh resep awet muda ibunya Clifford. Ngek. Eh tunggu... Soal resep awet muda, Bud tadi cari-cari bukunya di gudang obat herbal yang terletak di samping klub Cinta Bumi. Lalu Bud cari tanaman yang namanya 'rumput muda legit' di pinggir-pinggir lapangan _football_ yang rada enggak keurus gitu. Dan misteri kenapa Bud ilang ingatan, akhirnya terbongkar!

Mumpung belum bel, sembari membawa sepatu Clifford, Bud cari aja rumput muda legit itu. Tanpa Bud tahu kalau ntu tanaman hanya ada di musim panas di pulau Greenland. Eh tahunya ketemulah itu rumput. Langsung aja Bud memakannya mentah-mentah kayak kucing lagi sakit perut. Ngebet pengen awet muda sih. Eh tahunya Bud langsung pusing dan pingsan di tempat.

Kayaknya tanaman yang disebut rumput muda legit gadungan itu kalau diteliti, pasti bisa bikin amnesia akut. Dan itulah yang terjadi selama dua jam kemarin. Ups… Bilang ke Clifford enggak yaa? Bilang, engggak, bilang, enggak. Sebaiknya enggak. Nanti Clifford melempari Bud meja. Hii, enggak deh.

_And well_, Bud merencanakan sesuatu dengan rumput muda legit gadungan itu. Yaitu, menghilangkan ingatan Clifford dan melakukan sesuatu padanya! Entah mau membalas kekalahan Bud tempo lalu atau sekedar menjadikannya aktor teater lagi. Entah kenapa Bud punya obsesi tertentu untuk membuat Clifford menderita. Fufufu, _evil laugh_! Bud akhirnya ketawa keras-keras sambil dilihatin warga kelas yang angker sama Bud. Dikira itu efek samping keculik alien.

"KEKEKEKEKE! GYAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

**END**(?) dengan berbagai fenomena yang terjadi -_-

* * *

><p>Udah selesai? Yaudah deh, bagus — []— (?)<p>

Ini fic dikerjain marathon banget O.O" keburu sama agenda keluarga tuk mudik, lalu peer MTK yang belum dikerjain serta berbagai RL sibuk lainnya. Pokoknya gitu deh -_- Mana kayaknya OOC banget nih #ketawamiris. Yang penting bisa nyumbang! Hehe xD

Fic ini menurut anda apa? Gaje, aneh, nista, dan lain sebagainya? Kirimkan unek-unek anda! Klik tombol 'Review' kirim ke kotak review secepatnya! Buruan, enggak ada hadiah! Kenapa? Ya gitu deh =P


End file.
